Dance with me
by jasperandemmett4ever
Summary: PThey came back earlier. She was dancing. Its her night. Join her. First fic, wrote it in 30 min at 4am. Didn't even betta-ed yet :P will do it ASAP


-Dance with me.

Jasper was watching her curiously. She simply smiled wider at him.

\- Dance with me…

He came back from his hunt trip merely minutes ago, earlier than the rest of the Cullen and had been stunned to see Bella dancing. Her eyes were closed, and her body was making one with the music: a really strange, psychedelic one. He knew she sensed him when he entered, but she didn't seem to care so he didn't feel weird watching her. She had been in her head, in her world, in her music and didn't seem to have the time to stop or be shy, yet her feeling let him know that she wasn't taking offence or bothered by his presence. She had danced a few minutes and as the music was slowly decreasing, her moves faded until they both stopped at the same time. She then opens her eyes and smiled at him. Her face was flushed from the effort and she was slightly sweating.

-Dance with me, Jasper. She extended her arm so he would take it, while still slowly dancing at the new music. He hesitated for a moment, really confused. They never really talked before. She actually would stay pretty much away from him, thanks to dear Edouard. Yet he was fascinated by the energy she was projecting, so he took her hands. She connected her eyes to him, still smiling, and he got enveloped by said energy. He studently felt high, in a really weird but really soothing state. He seemed to feel better than he did in… well, ever, to be honest. They took a deep breath and danced in synchronism for what could have been 30 seconds or 30 minutes, until jasper tried to break the silence and immediately got shushed by her. He looked at her with one brow arched and she simply chuckled.

\- Later; after. Now we can't talk. We just feel…

So he did. They closed their eyes and were tightly hanging to each other. She was out of breath and so was he for some reason. The music was going up to their heat and they were sych like never before. His hand on her lower back. The music. Her hand around him. The music. His face close to hers. Music. His lips on her neck. Music. Her sigh. Music. They kept dancing on the same type of music until they heard someone clearing their throat. Bella simply hung tighter.

\- Uhhh… what the fuck is going on here?

Emmett. Bella didn't let go of him.

\- W'dancing…

She had whispered so low they barely heard her.

\- Yeah I can see that… but… what the fuck?

She simply did what she seemed to do best today: she smiled, her eyes still tightly shut. Nothing new happened for a few second until she talked.

\- Join us. Dance with us Em.

Jasper who was letting her deal with the situation until then, still dancing with her, paused for a second. He shot a look at Emmett, chuckled when seeing how confused he was and simply went back to what he was doing.

She grinned wider and turned around, her back on jasper's chest.

\- Dance with us Emmett.

\- I don't think it's a good idea…

\- What the actual fucking fuck is going on here?

Rosalie.

Jasper froze but curiously, Bella didn't even twitch and simply repeated herself.

\- We are dancing. Its tonight; it's my night. Join us. Dance with us. Both of you. Come.

Feeling Rose's protest before they came, jasper squeezed a bit Bella and let go of her. She looked at him, looked at rose, looked at Emmett, back at him and smiled. She closed her eyes and _danced. _He pointed Bella to Emmett and after a quick look to his wife, who seemed more confused than mad, Emmett took jasper's previous place. He trusted that his brother wouldn't send him if he didn't feel something in Rose's emotions. _Curiosity. _

Jasper took her hand and tried to get her closer, but she wouldn't bulge. Seeing her husband and Bella dancing so _perfectly_, so at _synch_ together, she wasn't feeling it. She was getting angry. _Jealous. _And for some reason, not only at Bella. She was getting jealous of her monkey. Her mate.

Feeling the ambiance shift in the room, Bella frowned, curious, still snuggled with Emmett, her back on his chest. She spotted rose and her face relaxed. Jasper came back to her and let her deal with it, his eyes closed and the music back in his body.

\- Join us hale, she smiled.

\- I don't want to. I want you to leave my husband alone.

Smiling wider, her eyes half closed to enjoy the music, she snuggled more against Emmett.

\- Join us.

\- I don't want to.

Bella smiled. Again.

\- Come. Don't lie to me. Dance with us. Enjoy your night. Dance with us.

Rosalie hesitated, but send, still snarky, "keep it and ill end up thinking you're trying to fuck us", which simply made Bella chuckle.

\- I'm not trying to fuck you any more than the next girl Hale. Now stop talking. Come.

She was still whispering. Seeing her hesitation, she left Emmett and slowly walked to his wife. Both men were mesmerised, still feeling light head for some reason.

Bella took Rosalie carefully by her waist, making sure to let her know that she wasn't forcing her to do anything and finally, when the blond let herself into Bella's arm, they slowly came back to the center of the room. And they danced, and they got high on the music and they connected. Seeing the two woman dancing together in such sensual way, the men were speechless. After a quick look to each other, they joined the pair and slowly moved to the sound of the music. The music was more intense. They were feeling light. They were feeling high. They needed contact. Hands wandered. lips brushed. necks got kissed. shoes got off. hair were put down. They _danced. _Until they couldn't anymore. Until the human got tired. Until the sun came up. Until the arrival of the rest of the family was soon. Until reality came back. They danced.


End file.
